Since baby carriages, strollers and the like are pushed by different people, there is a need for their handle(s) to be made adjustable in terms of height, and in as infinitely variable a manner as possible. In addition, in the case of two mutually separate handles, as opposed to a pushbar, there is also frequently a need to adjust the handles to different pivot angles, i.e., for example, pointing toward each other in a line, or thrust upward and roughly parallel, or other positions between or beyond these settings.
Moreover, strollers—previously also known as “sport carriages”—are often used, for slightly older children, as easily transportable child transport devices that can, for example, be collapsed with few manipulations and quickly stored in the trunk of an automobile, e.g. for a Sunday drive or the like. The possibility of quick knockdown and setup—without elaborate handling—is especially important in this case, and this also naturally applies to handles or pushbars.
In addition, the mechanisms suitable for this purpose should not increase the price of the baby carriage or stroller unnecessarily.
The foregoing considerations have given rise to the problem initiating the invention, that of fashioning the handles of a baby carriage of stroller, using an inexpensive mechanism, so that they can be adjusted and locked quickly and easily, said mechanism also being suitable for connection to, addition to or incorporation into a tube of the chassis of a baby carriage or stroller.